


Snow Cone

by Nellancholy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extremely crack, F/M, Neo has a dick here, So like fair warning, time to sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Neo uses a most unconventional method in order to infiltrate the Schnee household and carry out an assassination. (On who? Probably the entire family.) She ends up fucking Weiss' brother in the process.





	

Whitley inhaled,stretching his arms over his head as he closed the door of his bedroom behind him. It was just another day of being a glorified steward for the esteemed Schnee household, overseeing the house servants,dipping into the accounts and affairs of the Schnee Dust Company,and most importantly (if he were to take Father’s words at face value,)keeping dear Mother safe and making sure she didn’t hurt herself. Or anyone else. The notion of “Winter and Weiss would never have to put up with this. They’re _huntresses!”_ occurred to him on a regular basis,but he swallowed it,along with the few scraps of self-esteem he had left.

It took a few moments for Whitley to notice the raven-haired,pigtailed maid sitting cross-legged on his bed. Which in itself would have been an obvious act of disobedience,as he’d always made it abundantly clear that his room was to be kept clean by himself,and himself only. (After all,being able to assert his own authority in a private space all to himself,was one of the few concessions he could have in this dreary existence of his.) What made this scene even more offputting was the fact that said maid was wrapped in nothing but a black,frilly apron,her green eyes lighting up as her gaze met his.

Whitley’s lip curled as he took a few steps towards his bed. “Evening...” He paused,trying to recall the name of this,the newest employee of the household. “Neo?” His voice maintained the same cool,tempered tone as he approached. “May I ask why you are in my bed,in my room,which I specifically forbade anyone else from entering,and dressed in...such a state?”

Neo gave her best ditzy little titter as she rose to meet him,her slightly smaller body hovering dangerously close to him. “Why,master Whitley...it may surprise you,but I’m here on business...not pleasure.” Her arm raised slightly,she hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt. “It must be so tiring administering this household with little help. I would think that master is perhaps just a tiny bit...pent up?” As though to emphasize her point,her hand moved past his neck,tracing its way down his shoulder,over to the small of his back.

To both their surprise,Whitley made no move to dismiss her,instead responding with a brief sigh,and an ever so slight change in tone. “P-perhaps. And just what might you intend to do,if I were to...request you to relieve me,Neo?”

Pink and brown briefly flashed in Neo’s eyes as she giggled again,her hands moving to unbutton his vest. “Well,to start with...I would make sure that we are both equally...at ease.” His shirt came off soon after,Neo giving a cute,and almost certainly coordinated blush at his bare chest,Whitley giving a soft gasp as the cold air of the room hit him.

“And...” Whitley shivered,not so much from the cold but from the novelty of what was going on. Without even a conscious thought between them,Neo had swiftly taken charge of the entire situation. He felt a little lightheaded. He was letting go. He was...relaxing. It felt good. A more conscious,more lucid part of him noted that it’d been a long time since he felt like this,if he ever had felt like this to begin with.

“And...I would make sure that master is in the perfect position to be...relieved.” Holding his hand,Neo sat back on the edge of the bed,gently pulling him into her lap,straddling her. Their lips met,followed soon after by their tongues,the both of them letting out low moans and sighs as Whitley more or less melted into her. Neo reached down,unclasping his trousers and letting them pool on the ground,just before he collapsed against her.

He moaned and gasped,his forming erection pressing against hers as he lost himself in a sensation that was entirely new to him. His first time was about to be with some housemaid he’d barely even knew. And right now that seemed like the most tempting thing in the world to him.

Neo laughed,squirming a little as Whitley embraced her. “M-master,please!” In one swift motion,she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled over,putting her on top instead,her giggles not stopping. “Please,relax! Let little old me handle...everything.”

His face flushed red,Whitley raised no objection as Neo stood up,slipping his briefs off his supine form and getting to her knees beneath him. His attempt to question her was soon turned into a squeal,then a moan as she met his now-rigid shaft with her lips. His hips quivered as she took his manhood in,making her service to him seem almost effortless as she slid all the way down to the base,her tongue lapping against the underside of the shaft as she sucked. This continued for around a minute or so,Neo expertly pistoning along the modest,delicate shaft as Whitley could do little more than moan and twitch in response.

All of a sudden,Neo withdrew,swirling the first few drops of Whitley’s precum on her tongue,before making a big show of swallowing it,inviting a gasp from him. “Ah...! Neo...” This simply resulted in her leaning down and giving him a salty kiss on his lips,as well as a gentle tap on the forehead. “Don’t you worry master,we’re far from finished. Now...you might want to relax for this next bit. I won’t be mad if you close your eyes...”

After a moment’s deliberation,he couldn’t help but do so,trying to concentrate and relax for whatever she had planned for him next. This didn’t help him when Neo lifted one of his legs by the ankle,and a lubed-up finger slipped straight into his anus,inviting another loud squeal from him,causing his face to scrunch up even more.

Neo laughed again,her tone now carrying a faint,venomous edge of condescension. “My my,master sure isn’t used to this,is he? No wonder he’s so tense and anxious all the time,he needs to learn to relax!” With that exclamation,she hooked her finger,pressing firmly on his prostate,which caused him to arch his back,thrusting impotently into the air. This in turn,invited more laughter from Neo. “Ahaha,master looks so cute when he’s fucking the air like that. But you’d better hold still,because something else is about to come in...”

“W-what-” Whitley’s last ditch effort at questioning (or at least resisting) was cut off once again as Neo’s thick,throbbing cock plowed straight into him,a low grunt issuing from her as she lifted both his legs over her shoulders,enabling her to slam deep into the taller boy.

Neo leaned over him,almost folding him in half as she pushed deep into his anus,whispering against his neck in a dangerously sweet tone. “You should probably stay quiet sir...imagine if someone came in and saw us like this...” She gave a little gasp,though whether this was thanks to her own increasing arousal or part of the act,was anyone’s guess. “Oh...! Imagine if...Weiss found us like this! Imagine how she’d feel seeing her dear brother lose his virginity to some maid...! Do you think she’d want to join in?”

Of course,by this point Whitley was unable to summon anything more than a quivering mess of his voice,gasping and panting as he wriggled. “N-neo...! P-please...!”

“Hm...please what?” Neo snarled as she angled up,thrusting directly against his prostate as he screamed,his entire body spasming as she slammed into him. Hearing no (coherent) response,she picked up speed,her own excitement rising to a boil as she finally gave him a few more violent thrusts,their orgasms almost simultaneous as Whitley let out a long,wordless howl of ecstasy,emptying his swollen balls onto himself even as Neo filled him up.

A few firm,but gradually slowing thrusts later,Neo pulled out,admiring her handiwork. He was covered in their seed,peacefully unconscious. How terribly convenient. She leaned in,giving him a gentle peck on the forehead before putting her own clothes back on. Black and green gave way to pink and brown as her face morphed again,and she picked up her parasol from where it stood by the door.

_“That was pretty fun.”_

_“I’ll make sure to come back and stab him last.”_


End file.
